Drabble HaeHyuk Couple
by HaeHyuk Baby's
Summary: Note 2 Drabble FF HaeHyuk Couple. Just READ and REVIEW, if you want... No Silend Readers ..


**Title : Guarding Angel**

**Part : 1 of 1 (Drabble)**

**Cast : Donghae & Eunhyuk****  
****Rated : T****  
****Genre : Romance, Fluff, Angst******

**Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran.****  
**** FF yang dibuat secara dadakan._.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

Eunhyuk melewati pagar besi pembatas sekolahnya yang menjulang tinggi. Sekolahnya yang sangat elit di kawasan Seoul. Berutung dirinya yang hanya pemuda miskin yang bisa bersekolah disana. Eunhyuk berjalan kearah gedung Seoul High School dengan menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menatap semua mata yang menatapnya rendah bagaikan seorang sampah yang memang pantas untuk dihina. Tanpa banyak bicara, tatapan itu seolah mengintimidasi perbedaan drajat mereka yang sangat jauh. Bahkan terlampau jauh.

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti ketika melihat kaki jenjang seseorang yang memakai sepatu bermerek . Dengan ragu dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah orang tersebut.

"Berani sekali kau menatapku langsung seperti itu gelandangan!" ujar siswi bernama Yoona.

"Maaf! Aku_"

"Lihat sepatumu itu! Apa kau mengambilnya dari tempat ronsokan? Dan ah tasmu! Menjijikan!Sesuai dengan pemilknya," ujar Krystal dan mereka berdua tertawa meremehkan.

Eunhyuk hanya menundukan kepalanya. Sakit memang dihina seperti itu. Tapi dia masih tau diri dengan tidak membuat keributan yang sama saja membuka lebar jalan untuk beasiswanya lenyap. Yoona yang melihat Eunhyuk hanya terdiam menyeringai, lalu mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk. Dan membuat Eunhyuk tersungkur.

Yoona dengan sengaja menumpahkan jus yang dia bawa ke Eunhyuk, sehingga baju putih Eunhyuk berubah warna menjadi hijau. Air mata Eunhyuk menggenang. Baju ini! Baju yang dia punya satu-satunya.

"_Ups_, sepertinya aku sengaja menumpahkannya," ujar Yoona sembari terkikik.

"_Ck_, lihat dirimu bahkan sama seperti sampah!" ujar Krystal.

Yoona mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Eunhyuk yang terduduk. Tanganya terangkat berniat untuk menampar Eunhyuk. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan seseorang menarik rambut panjangnya. Membuat Yoona meringis.

"Donghae _oppa_!" ujar Yoona dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat membuat Donghae mual.

Donghae tersenyum, "kau tau? Kau justru terlihat seperti wanita murahan, jalang! Berani kau menyentuhnya lagi, ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan dunia ini!" ujar Donghae dengan menyeringai.

Donghae membantu Eunhyuk berdiri. Eunhyuk terisak dan Donghae memeluknya erat.

"Siapa kau? Dan untuk apa kau menolong gelandangan sepe..." ujar Eunhyuk terisak, tapi sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya Donghae sudah membungkam mulut Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya.

Donghae melepaskan tauatan bibir mereka ketika dia rasakan Eunhuk mulai tenang. Eunhyuk menundukan kelanya karena malu. Lihat bahkan mereka menjadi tontonan. Wajah Eunhyuk merona membuat Donghae tersenyum tipis.

Donghae menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Eunhyuk. "aku adalah malaikat penyelamatmu Eunhyuk-_ah_. Mulai detik ini aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun melukaimu. Aku berjanji," ujar Donghae dan Eunhyuk balas memeluk Donghae erat dan kembali terisak didada bidang Donghae.

"Terimkasih," ujar Eunhyuk tulus.

"Apapun akan ku lakuakan untukmu, _my soul_!" balas Donghae.

**~END~**

**Title : ****I'am Always With You! Trust Me**

**Part : 1 of 1 (Drabble)**

**Cast : Donghae & Eunhyuk****  
****Rated : T****  
****Genre : Romance, Fluff, Angst******

**Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran.****  
**** FF yang dibuat secara dadakan._.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

Eunhyuk tetap berdiri ditempat itu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Terik matahari yang membakar kulit tidak diperdulikannya. Bahkan kondisi tubhnya yang masih lemas-pun tidak dia hiraukan walau kepalnya sedari tadi berdenyut. Pandangannya kosong menatap gundukan tanah yang masih terlihat baru itu. Gundukan tanah yang menyimpan jasad impiannya, harapannya dan cintanya.

Perlahan air mata kembali menggenang, Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan secara _reflex_ air mata menghiasi wajah manisnya.  
_Namja_ tampan dibelakangnya hanya bisa menatap sendu gundukan tersebut, dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia berusaha tegar demi orang yang dia cintai. Sejujurnya dia merasa benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Benci karena dia tidak bisa menjaga _namja_ cantik itu dengan benar.

_Namja_ tampan tersebut menepuk pundah Eunhyuk pelan dan Eunhyuk dengan cepat memeluk _namja_ tersebut, mancari perlindungan. Eunhyuk terisak, _namja_ itu hanya bisa memeluknya erat. Menguatkan orang yang sangat dicintainya dan membuat Eunhyuk merasa terlindungi disaat hatinya merasa takut. Takut akan kembali keterpurukannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya sendiri.

"Hae tapi _hiks_ dia _hiks_," ucap Eunhyuk terisak.

Donghae semakin erat memeluk, "ini bukan kesalahanmu, ini semua aku yang salah. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu disampingmu. Melindungimu dan mencintaimu!"

"Tapi Hae..."

"_I'am always with you_! _Trust me baby_," ulangnya.

"Tapi itu bayi kita dan dia yang membuat orangtuamu merestui hubungan terlarang ini," ujarnya dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Donghae memeluk dan mengelus punggung Eunhyuk berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Walaupun dunia menentang kita, aku akan tetap bersamamu! Dan ingat ini cinta kita! Cinta suci! Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan memisahkan kita!" lanjutnya lalu memagut bibir namja manis itu lembut.

**~END~**

**Annyeong^^**

Mungkin sebagian pernah baca in, kerena ini re-post di FB Kha^^

Ini Drabble ya~ jadi jangan hern pendek :D #senyumInnocent

Aduh, Kha sedih kemana author HaeHyuk di FFn. Ko ngilang ..

Mungkin banyak kesibukan :D sama kaya Kha, Kha rencana mau bikin FF Chapter tpi mungkin bru dibuat pas nanti kenaikan kelas. Kerena bulan ini penuh jadwal muali dri UTS, pelantikan, lomba2, etc #curcol

Mungkin FF itu bakal ngebosenin karena Kha mau nyoba ngambil seting dunia kedoktteran yg sama sekli Kha kurang tau ._. #slap

Akhir kata _REVIEW PLEASE^^_


End file.
